


Keep it Short

by purpleweekend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleweekend/pseuds/purpleweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Levi fucking up his marriage proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it Short

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have NEVER written fanfic before so this is probably going to be super bad. But practice makes perfect right? Follow me at purpleweekend on tumblr if your into more of this gay stuff. Notes are always appreciated for this first timer!

Levi had never been good with words. His mentality had always been to use as few of them as possible. Even as a child he had always been blunt and to the point when it came to the things he wanted. But now when he was on one knee and staring at up at Eren’s adoring face, he regretted that he never had put the effort into finding out how to properly express himself.

The moment was perfect, as it should have been considering how long Levi had planned for it. The couple was standing in the middle of their favorite park in front of their favorite fountain where they first met. A violinist was playing their song gently a few feet away and a surprise photographer was camouflaged in the bushes to capture the thrilling moment when Eren would say yes to becoming Levi’s husband. The few people who were milling around the park were stopping and smiling at them and were waiting for the magic question to finally come. The only problem was that Levi couldn’t say anything or rather couldn’t think of anything.

He had planned on being straightforward as he was with everything else. Just a quick “Marry me” would have been enough to make Eren swoon in his arms. But in the actual moment he found that those words weren’t nearly enough to convey what he felt. Two tiny words weren’t enough to describe what he wanted from Eren. They weren’t enough to complete the perfect moment that he longed for, a moment that could sum up into one night how much he cared for the other man and how much he needed him in his life. As he knelled Levi found that he was completely unprepared to say the right words for what he meant and was at a loss with a confused Eren and a $300 photographer waiting on him to make some kind of move. 

“Levi? Are you alright?” Eren asked.

Levi stared at him dumbly before looking down at his feet.

“I’m fine.” he said looking up again.

“Then why are you kneeling?” Eren extended a hand outward to help him up but Levi swatted it away.

“Because I love you. I mean I really love you Eren. I mean I really do a lot. Really.” 

Eren gave him a slightly baffled smile. “I love you too, but you're kind of scaring me right now.”

Levi reached for the small velvet box in his pocket and grasped it while still talking.

“I just want you to realize I love you. A lot. I mean I’ve loved before but not like our love. Our love is love that I love, fuck, what I mean is that I want you to be with me. For a long time.” In the back of his head he realized that he was blabbering but couldn’t seem to stop talking as he brought the box out of his pocket and opened it.

“I mean I love everything about you Eren. I really do even the shit that pisses me off I love it more than anything on this god forsaken planet. Marry me.” Levi shut his mouth after the final words came from his spew.

Eren only looked at him awestruck. Which only made Levi talk more.

“I mean marry me, please. Not like an order I’m not ordering you to marry me, but I mean please think about it becaus-”

“Yes”

“I mean I don’t want to make you do it, fuck me, I mea-”

“Yes” Eren said louder the second time while pulling Levi into a kiss. “Yes I’ll marry you.”

Levi smiled and hugged his fiancee while the small group of people around them clapped. He also made a mental note that his original way of speaking shouldn’t be tampered with again if he wanted to keep his dignity.


End file.
